Expansion of prominent biomedical research at the UMC is a campus and legislative priority. The SOM adopted a new strategic plan that increases external funding for diabetes and cardiovascular research. A CDCH was formed to meet the goal of translating basic science to clinical research. The CDCH will facilitate recruitment of four highly qualified faculty; three are budgeted through special state funding targeted for life sciences mission enhancement, the fourth through an endowed professorship. CDCH faculty recruitments are delayed due to lack of research space. Renovation of existing space on the fourth (8,900 sq. ft. and first (500 sq. ft.) floors of the SOM solves CDCH's immediate space needs. The space proposed for renovation is 30-years-old. It never has been updated. The renovation will: 1) house and promote collaborations between four National Institutes of Health (NIH)-funded investigators (Drs. Virginia Huxley, Kerry McDonald, Michael Sturek, and Richard Tsika); 2) free 4,600 sq. ft. of laboratory space on the fourth floor to be renovated (an institutional commitment beyond the required cost match) for the recruitment of four clinical scientists; 3) enhance collaborations with clinical scientists and advance training of clinical fellows by placing quality laboratories near the hospital; and 4) renovate an animal cardiac catheterization facility on the first floor. In FY 2001-02 investigators impacted by this renovation held active NIH awards totaling $6,469,602. The CDCH will function as an incubator leading to program and center applications. CDCH will serve as a focal point for a capital fund raising campaign.